Supernatural Bindings
by Princess Xomiko
Summary: Many years ago Angels and Demons fought to no end. When the new sons are born, will they grow up to learn of violence and hate towards each other? Or will these princes of light and darkness right over the original history and start a new chapter? How will they over come the trials they're put through and will their bond survive through it all? Vanitus/Ventus-Sora/Riku-Roxas/Axel
1. The Beginning (Prolouge)

Many years ago the Earth was ruled by supernatural beings. Angels ruled the skys and demons ruled beneath the crust. They waged war for the 'Between Land', known as the "Keyblade Graveyard". It was named after the key-shaped blades both races used called Keyblades. A weapon that can be used for good, but in the wrong hands can cause total chaos. Its powers surpassing both as some wield it to obtain light while others use it to gain people hearts. Keyblades and rotting bodies covered the land as far as the eye could see. Keyblades painted with black and silver blood, both colors staining the earth. Some bodies pierced by the weapons, causing their death. Bodied were mutilated until they barely had a recognizable war brought more misfortune that either race could have ever thought of. Unlocking havoc beyond imagine.

The blades piercing the bodies unlocked the darkness in each heart. The darkness began to grow larger and stronger with every body it seeped from and soon formed into monsters. These creatures ran amuck on his land, frightening both races, running them both out of the land. No one knew what they were, so they didn't know how to take care of the problem or its origin. The creatures were known as the _Unversed, _Standing for the reverse effect the Keyblades had on peoples hearts.These monsters had defeated countless numbers of both kinds, not thinking twice on who they attacked.

For years, both angels and demons have tried to rid the land of these beasts but nothing seems to be effective. Eventually the issue caused both sides to fight, blaming each other for the creation of the beasts. But in truth, it was both sides fault. Both sides keyblades pierced the hearts, the owners hatred seeping into their blade and tainting it, causing the new born hatred to seep into the hearts of corpses, creating these beasts. But neither of the races realized this. Blaming each other worsened the issue and caused them to battle each other. "The Great Keyblade War" began, creating the name for this forbidden land. Elders would tell their children the tale, frightning them so they woudn't dare cross into the land. They'd say that the monsters would devoir them and no one would come to their aid. The children would get so frightened that they'd avoid the portals completely.

The war lasted over 30 years and is still going, both sides still blaming and refusing to take the blame. Finally a cease fire began thanks to the wides; Namine and Tifa. They stood up and begged their husbands to hold off this war until their children were born. They pleaded and begged, trying to get them to work together to rid the land atleast partially so their sons could see actual land. So they could see the sky, rivers, the oceans, and mountains. The two leaders had a meeting and discussed what their wifes had asked. It took a great while, but they finally came to an agreement. They'd work together until the children were born. While they waited, they'd work together to defeat the Unversed. So, the two began to use team work, ridding the land of the monsters. They had destroyed enough Unversed to free about 1/5 of the land. Both sides had become over-joyed and began to celebrate. They celebrated for two weeks strait. Both leaders, Eraqus, leader of angels, and Xehanort, leader of demons, had become friends. They paid for each others drinks, covnersed, laughed and joked together. They watched as the races mixed. The people danced and sang to their heart's content, cheering and drinking together. Laughing, spilling their drinks, and getting more drunk.

Their fun had ended when a scream rang throughout the area. Everything went silent and Eraqus rushed outside, recognizing the scream. When he rushed through the doors he discovered his wife, Namine, laying on the ground, surrounded by unversed. Rage filled the man and he charged, destroying each creature in cold blood. He rushed to Namine when he was finished. She had been injured badly. A huge gash from claws went down her entire back, cuts leaked blood slowly on his face, but worst of all, there was a cut along her pregnant stomach. She weeped as it gushed blood. She was worried for her baby, what if it didn't make it.

Eraqus lifted his wife and sprouted glimmering, gorgeous white feathered wings and took flight. There was only one person he could go to in a time like this. He flew above the land, speaking comforting words to his wife as she weeped into he chest. He scanned the land below, spotting multiple creatures emerging from the smallest of cracks in the earth. He scowled at the sight. It reminded him of the war and what caused it, those creatures. He flew above large mountains covered in them, rivers flooded by them, fields and plains completely blue fromtheir over-populated race. He noticed many of the creatures watched him with their beady red eyes then he realised that droplets of blood were dropping to the ground, attraacting the beasts. He sighed and tried his best to wrap his coat over her while in mid-air, but it wasn't very easy.

After minutes of flying, he finally approached a small house. Yes a house, in the forbidden land. But a barrier surrounded this house, protectiing it and the inhabitors from the creatures. As he got closer, a whole began to form in the barrier for him to cross over. The great wizard, Merlin, enchanted the barrier so it allowed for the people to cross. Eraqus wanted to know how it worked but the stubborn old bat refused to share any of his magic secrets to anyone.

He flew through the whole and landed gracefully on the porch. He burst inside and blinked as Merlon had already cleared a spot on the bed for Rikku. Eraqus laid her down gently and gripped her hand tightly. Merlin examined her and slowly shook his head. He explained that Rikku was unable to be saved, but he could save her child. Eraqus felt tears sting his eyes and he shook his head. There had to be a way to save her. He began to raise his voice more and more as he spoke until it was a shout. Namine squeezed Eraqus's hand to calm him and looked at Merlon. She shook her head, giving him the O.K. to save the child.

Eraqus bit his lip but stood at her side as Merlon perfomed the operation. After about an hour, crying filled the room. Eraqus looked to see the wizard holding two babies, not just one. The man cleaned them off and watched as they opened their eyes, exposing huge gorgeous, oceanic blue orbs, and spikey, golden hair. Eraqus sat in a chair, holding the two children as Merlin cleaned everything up. He stared at the sleeping children then laid them down as him and Merlin went out to burry his wife. They built her a grave stone and Eraqus knelt beside it for countless minutes, srtaring at the dirt.

"What are the childrens' names'?" Merlin finally broke the silence, his voice soft.

"Ventus and Roxas. Those were the two names we were down to." Eraqus explained, rising to his feet as he heard the new born twins begin to cry. He lifted both boys from their make-shift bed and starts to bounce them gently. He studied each son. Ventus had a strange aura to him. A pure aura that almost made you want to cry because it was so innocent. His eyes gave off a different light, made you feel safe and warm. The boy began to laugh, making his father smile.

Roxas, on the other hand, seemed a little more rigid than his brother, but still innocent considering he was a baby. He still had bright eyes, but his seemed a little more secure than his brother. He still laughed like a free child, which is all that matters. Eraqus kissed both their foreheads.

"I wish your mother was here to see you two..." He whispered, sorrow in his voice. He laid the children down and stroked both their hair. "I wish you two could meet her..."

{BREAK}{BREAK}{BREAK}{BREAK}{BREAK}{BREAK}{BREAK}

Xehanort had witnessed the attack without Eraqus knowing. A sly, wicked grin crossed his lips. He needed their child to be born if he wanted to continue on with his plan to take over everything. It was almost time for his own wife to have his children. He motioned for his minions to follow and waved his hand in the air as if conducting music. A black portal opened and he walked through, minions close on his heels. He preffered his wretched hell over any of the lands, it was home to him.

As he walked through his land, a grin never left his face. once his son was born, they'd grow to the age he wanted. Then, when everything was balanced and calm, he'd send his son over to kidnap the prince and take him hostage, gaining Xehanort complete control. He had it all planned out and only he knew how it'd go. The world was his chess board and he was the player winning the match.

He entered a room to hear excrutiating pants, breaths, groans, and moans. He spotted Tifa, his wife, lying on a bed going into labor. She tried to sigh with relief as her 'beloved' husband aproached the table. All he wanted was for the child to be delivered, nothing else. The doctor, more like servant, tried to calm the woman as he went through the standard procedure. Tifa glared at Xehanort, her eyes asking why he did this to her. He simply chuckled and patted her hand in an attempt to comfort her. He was never one for feelings or romance, he didn't care about it.

As the labor process continued, the doctor pulled Xehanort aside. He explained that either Tifa or the baby would make it but not both. Not a second of hesitation passed as Xehanort gave him the answer. He wanted the baby, Tifa was merely another pawn, not even the queen of the game, just a mere pawn that was about to be jumped and taken by the opponent. The doctor blinked and stared at the man. He tried to convince Xehanort to atleast put some thought into his decision. This was his wife after all. He tried making up excuses, saying he could save both if he tried hard enough. Xehanort just spat and ordered the man to save the child. His child was more important, which was sometime the response of of people in this situation. But the way he ordered the doctor wasn't normal. It was like he didn't care about Tifa at all. The doctor frowned but slowly nodded.

After three long hours the cries stopped and cries of children began. Xehanort walked in and blinked as he spotted two kids. Twins. He sighed and rubbed his temples. He hadn't expected two children. This might punture his plan slightly, but he'd find a way to make it work. He'd go through the plan and make a spot for the second child somewhere. no one was going to be unused. The doctor cleaned the children and Xehanort watched him closely. They weren't completely identical. One had brow hair and bright blue eyes while the other had raven hair and bright yellow eyes. He grinned as the ravenette pulled the brunettes hair, causing him to cry. He would be the one to use for his plan, his queen on the board. While his brother would be... Maybe a rook, or even just another pawn. Like he said, no one would go unused in his game.

"Can you handle them yourself sir? I mean I'm sure they'll be a handful." The doctor spoke, interupting his thoughts

"I will be fine."

"Are you sure? Twins are a lot to handle. Especially since Tifa is..." The doctor trailed off, keeping his gaze off the womans now dead body.

"I said I will be fine doctor, she was useless to me. All I needed from her was a son. And she gave me more than I accounted for." Xehanort said coldly, eyeing Sora. The doctor followed his gaze and frowned. He stroked Sora's hair and the boy began laughing.

"Well what are their names?" The doctor asked.

The old man thought for a moment, staring at the two boys. He remembered hearing Tifa blabber on about several names as he nodded occasionally, not interested in name picking since he didn't really care about the name of the child. All he needed was the body and soul. He did remember some names she lsited off though. She had mentioned names like Cloud, Zack, Lea, Ienzo, and many more. As he thought more, he remembered her narrowing it down to two final names.

"Vanitus and Sora." The old man finally deciding, pointing to baby the name belonged to. Each child cooed to thier names, Sora giggling happily while Vanitus responded very little accept for the coo's. Xehanort studied Vanitus. There was something different about him from Sora, a more dark presence. Would this be the child that would carry on his dark tasks? The man stared down the child, while the child stared down the man. A battle between malicious yellow orbs waged on while blue orbs looked between them, confused. His confusion got the better of him and Sora began crying. The locked gazes broke and then locked onto Sora.

The doctor rocked Sora, calming the boy down. Xehanort watched and scoffed at such affection to a child that didn't even belong to him. He turned back to Vanitus. There was a different aura about him. Something dark dwelled within this child, something Xehanort use. A wicked grin spread onto Xehanort's features and he picked Vanitus up.

"You'll be the queen." Xehanort mumbled to himself, gazing at the new born boy. The doctor listened and blinked. What could the old man possibly mean?


	2. First meeting and Strange Feelings

((Hehe I have to switch between my other story and this. but the '+' mean flashback and the '-' mean character switch or time/destination change.))

Sixteen years had passed since the children were born. The Unversed had taken over the In between world once more while Angels and Demons had began fighting once more. A demon had crossed into the realm of angels and went bizerk, destroying three whole buildings and killing seven angels in the process. The Council of Realms, who is made up of the higher ups in each world, called a meeting to discuss the issue. Eraqus and Xehanort were involved in the Council, so they had to join in the meeting as well.

"Dad, do you really have to go?" Ventus asked. He rarely got to see his dad, and if he went to the meeting then he wouldn't get to see him for at least three days. In the sixteen years, Ven has of course grown up. His clothing choice was unique. His jacket was similar to a yin yang, white on one side and black on the other, and the collar of the jacket being red pleaded. Underneath this, he wears a Grey vest with a single button and several white, angular patterns on it. He wears a third layer under this, in the form of a plain, high-necked, black shirt. Around his torso he wears a chunk of dull green and blue armor that is under his vest, and another piece of armor on his left shoulder. His pants are an off-white color and more baggy than most pants. There's an olive green trim that comes from the waist and stays on his upper thigh in the from and back, but drops down to his knees on the sides. Then the pants end in a thick white then black trim. His shoes have the same olive green color at the top in an armor-like chunk around his ankles. The majority of his shoe is black, white gray and red detailing like the toe of some of the designs. His hair is bright blonde and has multiple spikes that defy gravity. His eyes are a deep, bright, beautiful cerulean color. He's about 5'3 now, but still short to most people.

"Sadly I do have to go son, I don't have a choice. We have to discuss and sot out a very important issue." Eraqus explained. Ventus just huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I hate your job. I hope you pick Roxas to take over instead of me." Ven puffed. Eraqus smiled and ruffled the boys' spiky hair.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." He explained and hopped onto this circular disk on the floor.

The circle was only large enough for about six people to fit on at one time. It was trimmed with purple while the initial circle was Grey. The was a control unit on the outside that you'd preset before stepping on. As Eraqus entered the circle, a glass tube began to lower down. Ventus bit his lip then quickly ducked under the glass and stood by his father. Eraqus wasn't surprised. He'd have to come eventually. So instead, he patted his younger sons shoulder, smiled and nodded. Ven smiled back and nodded as well. They had a strong enough bond that half the time words weren't needed. As the glass reached the bottom, it made a locking sound and the circle began to glow, signaling it was about ready.

"Ready?" Eraqus asked as he turned to his son. Ven nodded and smiled.

"I've been ready dad."

"Good." He spoke. And with that, the room filled with blinding light. When the light faded, they had disappeared, traveling between worlds.

In the opposite world, Xehanort paced back and forth, almost causing the floor to erode away. He linked his hands behind his back, hunched his shoulders, kept eye contact with the floor at all times, and muttered words that were barely audible. Apparently something was messing with his nerves. A servant of his, Peter, watched with anxiety. When his master was nervous, it made him nervous. Peter wanted to ask, but when the master was angry, he'd get scared. After moments of thought and motivation Peter opened his mouth to speak.

"Ma-" Peter began, but was interrupted

"Would you stop pacing old man? You're wearing holes into the floor." A snarky tone interrupted Peter. Vanitus. The oldest twin of the princes. He was now sixteen. He had an awful attitude, which probably came from his father. He tends to boss people around more than most, likes to cut people down, is VERY sarcastic with everything, violent and threatens many servants, and shows zero remorse for his actions. After all, he's not called the "Dark Prince" for nothing. He had an odd choice in his outfit. It was a red and black colored body suit, similar to a muscle, organic-like design. He's a lot more muscular than his brother, so the suit fits him. His hair is a jet black color, which contrasts against his golden, honey yellow-colored eyes.

"Keep your mouth shut boy." Xehanort snapped in return. Vanitus just laughed the same maniacal laugh and tossed an apple core over his shoulder and down the stair case.

"I heard your going to that big meeting thing. I wanna go." Vanitus spoke. He didn't ask, he demanded.

"With your manners? Now way in hell." Xehanort glared at his son. Even though they seemed to hate each other, they were almost identical.

"Aw come on old man! I don't wanna hang around my goody-two-shoes little brother all day!" Vanitus whined. Xehanort sighed loudly and rubbed his temples. "Besides, I heard that Austere guy-"

"Eraques!" Xehanort snapped, correcting the boy.

"Yeah whatever. I heard he's bringing his son. I was told he's _very_ attractive." Vanitus spoke, licking his lips, lust locked in his honey suckle eyes.

"Fine you can come. But don't be rude to any elders or I'll kill you." Xehanort warned. He grabbed the boys shoulder and they disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

The councils were always held underground at some ruins. No one really knew what the ruins were from, but they seemed to belong to a massive city. The buildings were large at times, going by the chunks that were left. At the very center was a large stone slab, almost like a table, where the meetings were held. The elders, Eraqus, and Xehanort had designated spots and were to sit only in their seat. Around the table was a small indention in the ground, like a small stream was built there and wound through the city. As for the city itself, nothing was left. Everything was unrecognizable chunks by now, only used for decoration during the meetings. No one every seemed to really care what they were before anyways, they never had much interest.

Eraques confidently walked under a stone archway that had only three quarters of it still standing. Ventus followed shyly behind. This was his first time ever going to this kind of thing and he wanted to make a good image for himself. But he didn't know how because he didn't know anything about the elders. His father always said "be yourself", but sometimes being yourself was the wrong thing to do wasn't it? Roxas mentioned something like that. Roxas did it with dad all the time. Eraqus would talk highly of the twins and Roxas would play along with the act, but the minute they got home his attitude would surface and he'd usually have some feud with Eraqus, or himself, over something.

"Just relax Ven," Eraqus whispered as he took his set. Ven nodded shakily and stood behind him. To distract himself he decided to look around the area. There was the arch way, which was pretty plain, there was some sort of fountain-looking object to the right of that. He couldn't really tell because it was so broken down and-gone. He turned his oceanic orbs towards another arch way and spotted Xehanort coming through. Ven swallowed hard.

He had only met the man once before and that was when Eraqus and the man were fighting over the demon attack. Xehanort threatened Ven, said he's slit his throat and attach him to a cross and burn him. Roxas stepped in but it didn't do much. Ever since then, Ven has been afraid of the old man. As Ven watched him come to the table, he noticed which seat was his; the one right across from Eraqus. The old man sat down and nodded to Eraqus. His rusty old eyes then rested on Ven.

"Why hello Ventus. You've grown up since I last seen you, haven't you?" The man spoke, that same malicious smile plastered on his face. Ven looked away then slowly looked back, this time he noticed a figure behind him. He slowly looked up and locked eyes with Vanitus. They stared at each other for what seemed like eternity. Vanitus was gorgeous. His honey eyes and raven hair contrasted so beautifully it was a crime. His pale skin reminded him of milk. And his outfit choice really suited his figure. Ven shook his head and looked away quickly. What kinds of thoughts were these? He's the prince of darkness for heaven's sake. He couldn't think like that.

Vanitus on the other hand had the complete opposite for his thought. He studied Ven up and down and licked his lips. The kid was extremely adorable. His blue orbs made Vanitus want to melt. His ass was probably very attractive, along with the rest of his body of course. His favorite thing about Ven, of all things, were his eyes. Such a bright blue, cerulean was a good color for it. There were so deep and blue. As he stared, he seen something that was out of place. There was loneliness hidden in them. Sadness that he wanted to make disappears. Prince of Heaven or not, this kid would be his.

Eraqus spotted the council arriving and leaned back, cocking his head to the side slightly. "Ven, why don't you go explore the ruins a little OK?" Ven looked a little confused. Eraqus looked at him with stern, serious, yet concerned eyes. Ven wasn't ready for this kind of stuff. Not yet. Ven understood and nodded. Ven knew himself that he wasn't ready. "I'll come find you when we're done." Eraqus spoke lastly and turned back around. Ven nodded once more and spotted the first two elders about to enter. He spun on his heels and headed in a random direction to get himself lost in the ruined city. Vanitus watched curiously and decided to follow. not caring what his father had to say.

Ven slipped through a gap between stones barely big enough for him. The elders gave him the chills. He barely got a glimpse of them and it sent violent chills up and down his spine. Something about them was wrong. He tried to shake the feeling away and focus on the ruins. He slid his finger tips on different slabs, admiring the craftsmanship. It really was impressive, by what was left anyways. He looked around at the ceiling of the cave, trying to get an idea of how big this place really was. He looked down and turned his view to his right, studying some more rocks. He turned to the left and looked forward and almost screamed. Vanitus was standing there. Ven jumped back, his back hitting a stone wall and gasped for air.

"You scared the hell out of me!" Ven snapped, trying to gain a normal heart beat. Vanitus simply laughed.

"Last time I checked, there was no hell in you to begin with." Vanitus remarked, grinning. Ven rolled those blue orbs of his, Vanitus staring the whole time. He was so entranced by those eyes.

"Ha ha very funny," Ven spoke once again and moved past him. He never thought he'd ever actually talk to the Demon Prince. He had never spoke to a demon to begin with, so he never imagined his first would be the prince, well one of them anyway. Vanitus clicked his heels and followed after the angelic boy, walking close behind him.

"So what's your name cutie?" Vanitus asked, a flirtatious tone hidden under his question.

Ven's cheeks turned a light shade of pink at the comment. Cutie? "U-Um my name is Ventus."

"Really? Mine's Vanitus. They're pretty close to each other huh?" Ven nodded in agreement. "Maybe it's desitny~" Ven let the last word roll of his tongue huskily. Ven shivered a little. Odd. Even though he was a demon, Ven was really attracted to him.

Ven shook his head, trying to push all the weird thoughts flying through his head away. He kept walking and looking at the ruins. Everything looked the same after the first couple minutes, so he was now bored. He heard Vanitus's feet shuffling behind him still. Great. He squeezed through another gap and stumbled over a rock. His bicep was gripped by a strong hand. Vanitus had caught his arm and stopped him from falling. Ven sighed and smiled a thank you then gasped as he was pulled into Vanitus's chest. Ven's cheeks turned a dark shade of pink.

"You OK?" Vanitus asked. He actually sounded concerned.

"Y-Yeah. T-Thanks for catching me," Ven stumbled over this words.

"Your welcome cutie," Vanitus smiled a genuine smile. Whether Vanitus wanted to admit it or not, he felt a connection to this boy, and he didn't want it to go away. So the only way to keep the connection was to get close to the boy, right? "Hey Ven, we should hang out sometime." Vanitus suddenly spoke. Ven blinked at the sudden preposition. Wasn't it against the rules to be friends with a demon?

"B-But isn't that against the rules?" Ven asked quietly.

Vanitus shrugs. "Maybe, but who cares?" Ven blinked and looked up and their eyes met, gold on blue. Ven knew that, for some reason, he'd break any rule for this man.

"O-OK, sounds good." Ven stuttered. Vanitus's face gleamed with a bright, teeth-showing grin.

"Great!" Vanitus exclaimed, warmth and excitement filling his body. He wanted to by with Ven. Spend time with him, feel his warmth, stare at those eyes, see that smile, and hear his melodic voice. Vanitus wasn't sure why, but he wanted to everything with this boy. And he was going to make it happen.


	3. Dinner Is Served

**Other people are beginning to come in, yay! But I've decided to give Riku his short hair from Dream Drop Distance because in #2, he can't see past his bangs and it bugs me, and I personally think he looks good with short hair. And this story may take a little break until I figure out where I want to go next, but I suppose events will unfold huh? So we'll see. Anyways, hope you guys like it :)**

* * *

It had been a couple of months since Ventus and Vanitas had seen each other. Ventus sat in the courtyard of the palace staring at the small meadow of flowers sway in the wind. He was utterly bored. Roxas was off hanging out with some of his friends in the game room, friends Ven didn't like. Ven's friends Terra and Aqua were off doing tasks for his father, so they were unavailable. He sighed loudly and sunk down in his stone chair he rested in. He found his thoughts kept tracing back to the raven haired boy he met back at the meeting. If his father knew that they promised to be friends, he'd probably be furious.

"Oi! Ven! Why don't you come hang out with us?" Roxas yelled from the doorway. Ven lazily sat up to look at his twin and shook his head. Roxas frowned and waved a hand for dismissal and walked back inside.

"Why do demons and angels have to be enemies? It's not fair." Ven mumbled.

"What's not fair son?" His fathers voice spoke behind him. The sudden appearance made Ven shriek and jump into a standing position. Eraqus laughed while Ven pouted and sat back down.

"It's nothing father."

"If you say so Ven, but we're going to have house guests later, so make sure you look decent." Eraqus added. "I know Xehanort makes you nervous, but we have things to discuss so he's coming here tonight. I think he's bringing his son as well. So if he gives you any trouble, just let me know." He explained then walked back inside.

Ven sat there stunned. Vanitas was coming over. Tonight! Ven's face lit up and he squealed like a girl. Soon he was to his feet and jetted inside, racing through the countless hall ways and reached his bedroom. What was he going to wear?! No, he had to be himself, which meant his normal clothes, nothing fancy. He looked in the mirror and noticed he was still in his slight blue silk pajamas. He blinked and quickly rummaged through his closet. He switched to his normal multi-styled coat and pants. He was so excited.

To waste some time, he went back outside. He decided to lay in their meadow and read a book. He lay on his stomach, his legs bent at the knees and his feet up toward the sky, both cross at the ankle, and swaying back and forth slowly. The book was rested on the ground under his head and his head blocked the suns rays, making the pages readable. The book was called "My Sister's Keeper" by Jodi Picoult. Ven knew it belonged to the human world, but his father said he found it in the library. Ven had never been in the actual palace library. He should go there sometime.

Time moved slow and Ven caught his gaze roaming around now. He studied all of the tiger striped lilies, different colored roses, some purple tulips, and other kinds he didn't know the name to. There was a humungous tree that had a swing tied to one of the branches that stretched out. It sounds cliché, but it's true. Hi eyelids began to grow heavy, he was way to bored this early in the day. Eventually his head lowered onto his book and his eyes closed. After a few seconds of laying like that, he fell asleep.

The sound of his name being yelled woke him up. He jolted upright and looked around groggily, drool hanging on his chin. He wiped it away quickly and spotted Roxas waving for him to hurry. It was already dark! He grabbed his book and sprinted over to his brother, trying to wake up.

"It's time for dinner you bone head!" Roxas snapped, smacking his head lightly. Ven nodded apologetically and set his book and a stand for future use. "We gotta hurry," Roxas demanded and they both booked it down the stairs. Ven got tired of the steps and hoisted himself onto the railing. Once he was situated he zipped down with ease. Roxas scoffed and hopped on and followed right behind him, making sure not to go to fast so they didn't collide.

It felt like sliding down the spiral stair case took forever, but eventually Ven spotted the bottom. He grinned then became overly nervous when the raven haired boy came into view. He hadn't noticed them quite yet thankfully. Ven reached the bottom and hopped off, but forgot a key detail; Roxas was coming up behind him. His twin flew off and crashed into Ven, pushing Ven forward. He screamed and crashed into Vanitas, knocking them both to the floor, Vanitas landing underneath Ven. Vanitas blinked then grinned as he noticed who caused the wreck.

"Well hello Ven," Vanitas purred. Ven opened his eyes and his face turned a neon red.

"V-Vanitas!" Ven squeaked. He noticed their position then quickly crawled off and stood, clearing his throat. "S-Sorry..."

"It's OK cutie," Vanitas grinned and winked.

Eraqus and Xehanort entered shortly after and blinked. Roxas was on the floor still, rubbing his head. Ventus' face was as red as a tomato. And Vanitus was grinning like the Cheshire Cat. What did they miss? The two fathers exchanged glances then laughed at their son's, causing all of them to look.

"We're missing one. Sora why don't you come on out." Xehanort spoke. Sora slowly crept into the room, hiding behind Xehanort and peeked around him. Roxas blinked as the bright cerulean orbs came into view. They were so — innocent and young. They reminded him so much of Ven.

Sora was a spitting image of Vanitas, but there were a few differences. Sora's hair was brown, not black, but just as gravity defying and spiky. He wore a dark blue muscle shirt with two front red colored pockets. Over his shirt he wore a black colored jacket. Silver shoulder plates rested on each shoulder, the jacket was trimmed with white, and had two yellow belt objects at the top. His shorts ended a few inches below his knees and were extremely baggy. They were also black, but had a dark blue area right around the crotch. He had a red pocket attached on the outside of each leg and yellow straps criss-crossing all over. His shoes were also black, but around the top was circled with yellow, and had dark blue straps crossing along the laces. Then he wore fingerless gloves, also black, with white trimming and 'x' in the middle. There was a yellow band were his wrist would be and silver along his knuckles with small out-dented silver circles on each knuckle.

"H-Hi," he mumbled quietly. Yep, just like Ven. Roxas smiled and waved, along with Ven.

"Hey there," Roxas greeted back.

As Sora slowly approached the group, the main door swung open and hit the wall loudly. A boy about the twins' age ran in, out of breath. Sora blinked and stared. He was as gorgeous as an angel, no pun intended. The man had bright silver hair that ended at about his chin and ended in small spikes. His face was hard, so he must not smile very often. But soft, beautiful, aqua marine colored eyes scanned everyone, full of curiosity. He wore an off-white colored jacket that had no sleeves, exposing his very toned arms. The collar was popped up and colored black, along with the other trimming of the jacket. A think yellow striped was painted down both his sides and along his shoulders. The zipper was partially undone, exposing a small portion of his tummy as well. He wore normal light blue jeans with a black belt, the pant legs tucked into his shoes. The shoes were the same color scheme as the jacket, the main color was the off-white, the bottom and laces were black, and a yellow strip separating the black and off-white colors. It was a simple but effective outfit in Sora's eyes.

Soon the boys eyes met Sora's and they just stared at each other. The entire world melting around them as they held their gaze, but it had to end. Roxas stepped in front of Sora so he could get the boys attention.

"Riku. Riku! Earth to Riku!" Roxas shouted. Riku suddenly snapped back into reality.

"Sorry. Um I just came to see if Roxas wanted to hang out." Riku finally spoke, trying to sneak another peek at Sora.

"Can't, I have dinner to attend to," Roxas explained. Riku groaned.

"Why don't you join us Riku. You're practically part of our family." Eraqus smiled, Riku returning it back. "Shall we everyone?" The man asked and led them to the dining hall. Both father's in front, then Roxas and Ven, Vanitas and Sora, and Riku bringing up the rear, watching Sora.

The dining hall was massive. The table seemed like it stretched for miles, but really it only seated 50 people at once. There were center pieces placed about every 10 chairs, small vases filled with their famous tiger lilies and and soft purple-colored ribbons accompanying the flowers. The table was a smooth marble, white base with black and other colored spots. The chairs were interesting. The seat cushion was black, to be in contrast. The base of the chair was white. The center part of the back was made of five black circles that got bigger as it go closer to the top, but the sizes weren't _very _different. On each side of the circles, four white rectangles fanned out, overlapping each other. The bottom was pretty simple, but the legs bowed outward just slightly, enough to be noticeable. There were large windows, about two panels wide, that stretched from the floor to the room. They were spread all along the wall, enough space to fit in about 10 of them. The other side of the room was decorated with painting and different tapestries.

"Impressive," Xehanort complimented. Eraqus nodded in gratitude and sat at a small table, separated from the main table so they wouldn't be to spread out. end chair. Eraqus sat at one end, Roxas to his left and Ven to his right. Riku sat next to Roxas. Then Sora was seated next to Riku, Vanitus across from Riku and next to Ven, and Xehanort at the very end, opposite of Eraqus.

The dinner was prime rib, mash potatoes, corn, salads, some fruit salad, and a few other little things. Everyone began eating and conversing. Vanitas mostly spoke to Ven, occasionally answers Xehanort's or Sora's questions. Roxas spoke to his father and Riku, but Riku was mostly focused on Sora. Sora would notice him staring and would blush faintly, causing Riku to smile. Sora had the most beautiful smile, even if he was a demon. But there was the problem; Sora was a demon and Riku was an angel.

After a while of eating and talking, Xehanort stood, raising his glass. "I want to thank Eraqus and his boys for the lovely meal and inviting us over. It was a very generous offer." Xehanort spoke, smiling at Eraqus and Roxas, then turned to smile at Ven, but it was different. His eyes were full of planning and evil. Ven blinked, and suddenly fear crashed down on his. Vanitus also noticed the look and knot formed in the base of his stomach. He knew his father's expressions, and that one was _never _good. What was he planning. "One day soon, I hope that you all can accompany us down in my home so I can give you the same treatment."

Eraqus stood, glass raised. "Of course Xehanort. Maybe in a few days we will travel down to visit you." Eraqus smiled. They were both silent, then everyone caught on. They all stood and clanked the glasses together and finished their beverages then sat back down. Ven slowly lost his appetite and began to roll his peas around. He'd peek over to noticed Xehanort would be watching him every so often. Vanitas glared at his plate and leaned forward, blocking his father's few and looked at Ven. Ven smiled sweetly, returning one from Vanitas. Vanitas promised himself that nothing would happen to this boy. Nothing.

Eventually the dinner ended and they all gathered at the gate. Xehanort spoke with Eraqus for a few minutes, deciding when they'd come down. All of the teenagers gathered in their own little group and laughs. Ven smiled as he listened to them all talk. See, angels and demons got along fine when the right ones were together. He looked at each one of them, they were all smiling and laughing. He went from face to face and stopped when he got to Vanitas. He watched him laugh. He really did have a charming smile, he needs to use it more. Vanitas suddenly looked at Ven and smiled sweetly, causing Ven's cheeks to turn pink.

"Let's go boys," Xehanort spoke and walked through the portal, leading back to their world. Sora and Vanitas both frowned. Sora hugged Ven and Roxas and smiled then looked at Riku. Riku embraced him tightly.

"Will I get to see you again?" Riku whispered. Sora blushed but smiled and pecked the older boys cheek and nodded.

"I'm sure we will," Sora responded and waved and walked through the portal. Riku touched the spot where Sora kissed and his cheeks turned a very light pink, causing Roxas to laugh.

"We'll meet again soon," Vanitas spoke to Ven. Ven smiled and nodded.

"Of course."

"Until then," Vanitas hugged the blond and ruffled his hair. He waved to everyone then walked through. Ven watched the portal close, then suddenly an empty feeling formed in his heart. He wanted Vanitas to come back. He didn't want him to leave. But why? What was going on inside his heart?

* * *

**Alright guys, another chapter down. Sorry if some of you think it's progressing slow, but I have to build up to the climax, which means getting everyone introduced right? But I tihnk it's going pretty well so far, got 2 new people in right? Well hope to hear your comments and-or advice. And if there's anything you'd like to see happen in the story let me know and I'll probably fit it in AND give you credit of course ;) But until next time!**


End file.
